Darkness
by Ever Lasting Night Life
Summary: oneshot. The feelings of Jak are shown within his writing as he decides to write out crucial points of when he realised that he couldn't control his powers and that he had feelings for Keira! JakKeira and slight DaxterTess!


I would love to be able to write a story where the hero was an almighty looking creature that fought evil as a day-to-day basis and won the heart of every beauty he came across. I would love to be able to say that this hero saved a great planet from complete destruction but I can't. Do you really want to know why? Then I advise you to read on, or if you don't want to read this, that's fine with me. Haven city was the place I woke up in, in a prison where torturous treatments were used against its prisoners. In fact, you were lucky if you could die from the experiments that were ordered to be carried out by the ruthless Baron Praxis. I was one of the unlucky ones. I survived his terrible treatments, only to be issued with a set of strange powers I never wanted.

I could never take control of the "inner beast" as I had quickly grown to nickname it, which made me feel completely alone, an unwanted creature that was truly willing to die for a city that never knew him, never knew what he had done for his people in the past. A person that they could never trust! That's what I became, a person who could never be trusted by the common city folk but I foolishly defended the city with my trusty companion Daxter, a load mouth Ottsel with a big heart and a knack for getting himself into trouble. He also had the habit of putting himself in the role of hero every time someone asked for help or thanked us for helping them out, but secretly I didn't mind. I didn't really mind if Daxter wanted to take my place as the hero because I knew that I wasn't really the hero.  
What the poor Ottsel didn't know about my dark side was the way I wanted to keep it – so that he didn't get worried or a little over excited because of the dark eco that was channelling itself freely around my body. Within a year, I was supposed to die from the evil effects of the dark eco but for some reason, my death never came. In fact a new found ability came, a one that could easily control the dark powers that were given to me from the cruel hand of Baron Praxis and his Krimson Guards but even that was now beginning to weaken from the power of the dark eco inside me. What a wonderful waste, as if the oracle that gave me this calming power had wasted his remaining time and energy just to watch the world crumble once more under the feet of the "inner beast".

I hated my life but I suppose channelling dark energy that easily picked up on any ounce of rage inside you did that to you. I knew it was a mistake to come from the rift gate, in fact we could have probably took on the Metal Head Leader there and then. Every thing would have went well, until our strength as a team would begin to weaken and crumble just like the village did but I would have preferred to die on that island than become a freak of nature who was to afraid to even get close to the one person I shared feelings for, just because I knew that the dark power could hurt her. In fact the relationship I shared with Keira wasn't anything like the relationship between Daxter and Tess, a spy for the underground that was lead by the old Green Sage Samos – or The Shadow, as he was known.

I loved Keira but I couldn't share my true feelings with her, even when she would try to confess her feelings to me, I couldn't say anything. I didn't want to, why should I when I know it would hurt her if I lost control or if she found out about it and it hurt her feelings because I was, (by science not nature) a freak. The feelings that gathered inside me overwhelmed me from time to time, making me want to touch her in ways, which could make my body, do anything it wanted to. That's what I was actually scared of, so when I say that I was too scared to get close to her once more, you would know why. You're probably thinking that by now I have a strange addiction for repeating myself continuously within every paragraph that I wrote of this story but I don't care.  
I don't care if you would put this down or throw it into someone's fire, I just wanted my feelings to be evidently shown to the people who surround me each day, not knowing what I could do and that I could probably bring about the destruction of this very armpit of a city. You can call me a cracked up loon like most of my peers probably would back at home but for those of you who do believe my story (and that I am not a crazy), why do you believe it? Is it because you live in haven city and know that the wars that happen continuously on the very streets of the dangerous are caused by simple-minded fools who believe that they could control you just because you are the common folk or is it because you already know who is telling the story? Oh and for those of you who don't know who is telling the story, my name is Jak, best friend to the owner of the Dead Ottsel, Daxter and savour of Haven city.

**A/N: **

**I admit to this being my first actual try of a Jak and Daxter style fanfiction and that there are probably some mistakes with the plotline because of this and I think it is also evident that I support JakKeira and DaxterTess lol. Anyway, please review and don't criticise to harshly…**


End file.
